Legend of Zelda: Seeds of Time
by Dii10star
Summary: The Hero of Time is missing when a great evil rises... who will save Hyrule?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up LUKE!" Luke felt the familiar thumping on his head from his fairy companion, Leksus. " You must train hard! The annual Kokiri tournament is tomorrow and you sleep in! You never have a chance at winning..." Leksus shook her head. She was a pretty little fairy, but was surrounded by a bright green light that could only be seen through by other fairies. She had been granted to Luke when he was 7, which was three years ago.

"HUAAAH!" Luke sat up and let out a huge yawn. He let his feet dangle off the edge of his wooden bed, which was surprisingly comfy. He looked around his room with it's wooden furniture. He stood up and looked in the mirror, making sure his blond and green bangs hung like he wanted them to. He pulled his green tunic on and his white leggings all the way to the top of his leg. He was constantly told he looked like "The Kokiri who left the forest" but didn't pay any mind to it. He pulled his necklace with a jewel on it, which he was told was called a moons tear, and kissed it for good luck.

Luke ran out of his house and looked down. he saw all of the Kokiri boys training. They all wanted to win, but each year Mido won it. Luke slid down his makeshift slide that he cut into his tree. "Good morning, Elsie!" he yelled to his pregnant cow. He patted her and filled a jar with milk. He pulled his small knife off his waist and and started practicing cutting motions in the air. Leksus sat on his shoulder getting bored as she saw no progress.

"No Link, that won't get you any better!" she said. "You need a sparring buddy." she looked around. "Hmm... Rado doesn't look occupied!" she flew to him. "Rado, you wanna spar with Luke?" she asked him.

"Heck no!" Rado said. "He never got out of one fight, how can he stand up to the great Rado?" Rado swung his nun chucks around his body and hit it onto a rock, shattering it into millions of pieces. "Waah!" he yelled.

"Eh heh..." Leksus and Luke both looked a bit nervous.

"Are you tryna get me killed?" Luke whispered.

"Never again dude..." Leksus replied.

The hunt for a sparring partner went on and on, until every Kokiri either said no or were to strong. All that was left was The Great Mido...

Mido approached Luke with a smirk on his face. Luke knew something was going to happen. He was constantly picked on by Mido since he was a kid. Mido would laugh about his bangs or him constantly holding his necklace or whatever he could find to laugh about. He always had his two partners, Tedo and Sote with him, laughing right along with him.

"So it's the Green haired punk!" Mido laughed. His henchman laughed at the joke, like it was the funniest thing thing ever heard. Luke just looked down.

"What do you want, Mido?" he asked. Mido smiled.

"Just a sparring partner." he said. And who better to do it with than the most punkish Kokiri in this whole forest?" He held out his hand and Tedo handed him his deku stick." Hope you remember last years fight."

Of course he remembered. He and Mido went against each other in the first round. Mido literally beat him with his eyes closed. He swatted him constantly with the deku stick, until the match was called over. He was the laughing stock of the forest. Thinking of the moment made the back of his left hand burn. He held his dagger in a ready position.

"Oh, so the crybaby thinks he can win?" Mido lowered himself. "Then lets go!" He ran at Luke and swung overhead at him. Luke ducked and jumped back. "So you've been training? Your still weak!" Mido tried to jab him with the sword multiple times, but each time Luke either moved out of the way or parried it with his dagger. "Grr..." Mido was obviously frustrated.

For the first time Luke felt as if he could win! He dodged every attack that Mido threw at him. It was then that he noticed he had to attack back. Mido swung horizontally at him, but he ducked and ran forward to punch him. Mido smiled as he brought the stick back around to hit him in the back, forcing Luke to tumble over. He then felt the stick land hard on his bottom.

"YOOOW!" he yelled. The hit made him think of last years match. The Kokiri that watched all laughed at Luke's obvious embarrassment. Luke stood up and ran. He ran past the crowd and past his home. He ran through the Log tunnel leading to the woods and jumped over the bridge. He ran to a log and sat with his back on it and cried.

Leksus stayed behind, knowing that her friend wanted to be alone. She sat on the bridge and watched him cry. She felt sorry for him, but had a good feeling that the following day would be his to own.

"_Don't cry, little one."_ A flower stretched and landed on Luke's shoulder. "_Things will work out..."_

Luke felt weird whenever the plants talked to him. When he replied,they never talked back. They talked to him for as long as he could remember. He heard the familiar flute and knew that his skull kid friend Chaub was coming.

"What's the matter kid? Mido must've beaten you up again hee hee ha ha!" Chaub laughed uncontrollably, rolling around on the ground. Luke knew that he meant no harm, that was just the skull kid attitude. Chaub then sat up, still snickering.

"Hey kid, you wont believe what i found..." Chaub pulled out a nice sized sword, fit for a Kokiri.

"Whoa!" Luke said. as he held it, it felt like it belonged to him. He swung it a few times and it felt just right. "Where'd you find it?"

Chaub looked around and leaned close to Luke's ear. "I took it from the boss... Hee hee haha!" he laughed again rolling on the ground.

"That's not good!" Luke said. What if he finds out?"

"That''s not important! I just want you to beat that Mido so that i won't have to hear you cry again!" Luke looked at Chaub and for the first time heard seriousness in his voice. His duck-like beak seemed to twitch in disgust. Link looked at his sword and then at Chaub and nodded his head. "For you, i promise to win the tournament. They locked hands and nodded at each other before Link returned home.

" Did anyone see my Royal Sword?" The boss asked all of the Skull kids. They all stood shaking in fear of him. He paced back and forth, breathing heavily in and out. He held his claw in the air, flexing his sharp nails and growling, getting angered by his minions."I'll ask again... WHERE'S MY SWORD!" he roared the last bit, with saliva flying on the near skull kids.

"Chaub took it!" a skull kid yelled. He dropped to the ground in fetal position.

"Crow!" Chaub yelled.

"Silence!" The boss yelled. He put a claw on Chaub's neck. "So we can do this the easy way or the hard way..." he ran it up, causing the fearless Chaub to shiver in fear. He put his muzzle next to Chaub's ear. "Now tell me where what belongs to me is..."

And that's the first chapter! please read and review, give compliments and suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good evening people!" said the young Deku tree. He was young and energetic, only 30 years old. He loved to put on a show and keep things "interesting." He seemed to favor Luke... something about his "heritage" or something of the sort. Behind the Great Tree stood the former Deku. He was dead and dried out... He died thirty years ago from some disease, at least that's what Luke was told.

"Today marks the 7th annual Kokiri tournament. As you all know, this tournament is to recognize the elite warriors among us. The final Kokiri standing will be admitted one wish... that wish is theirs to make and I will grant it. Nothing is too much for this tree heehee!" The Great Deku said. " This year there are 12 competitors. You all know the rules... All it takes is to score one point against the competition in order to eliminate them. The brawl will start as soon as you leave from my part of the woods." He flashed a huge smile. "You may now exit and begin."

All of the Kokiri let out a battle cry as they ran out of the Deku's area. All except Luke. Everyone stared at him as he walked nervously around the corner. As soon as he turned, a stick swung out at him. His reflexes caused him to duck. He turned and saw Mido smirking at him.

"Heehee you better last. I want to personally take you out..." Mido then jumped away, KO'ing a Kokiri with a single swipe of his stick. Luke stood up straight. He flashed a mean look at Mido. Leksus came out of his hat.

"Time for you to fight someone!" she yelled, thumping his head. "You won't get any stronger just standing here!"

Luke knew she was right. He rubbed his head and ran towards Sote, who was standing by the little shop that the Kokiri owned. This was the eldest of the Know-it-all brothers. He also was the weakest member. "Hey you!" Luke yelled. His voice shivered a little as he yelled.

Sote looked at Link and smiled. He always had a smile on his face, even in the worst situations. "Whats up, Luke?" he said happily.

"I wanna fight you!" Luke said. His legs shook, but he stood his ground.

"No prob." Sote took his Deku shield off of his back. He then ran at Luke. Luke pulled his wooden sword off of his back and ran at Sote. Sote then threw his shield at Luke. Luke jumped and landed on it,

pinning it to the ground. He ran at Sote, but Sote threw a Deku nut that blinded Luke for a moment.

"Luke, duck!" Leksus yelled. Luke ducked quickly. "Slice upwards!" Luke followed what she said and cut a piece of Sote's hair off.

"Haha I lost!" Sote laughed. "No surprise... He put his hand in his pocket and walked away. "I guess that bed made of Snow Wolfos fur is a loss for me..."

Luke picked up the shield and smiled. In the tournament, you pick up the losers weapon and claim it. He put it on his back. As he looked around, he saw that there were six fighters left, including him. He also saw Mido and Tedo ganging up on one. Rado looked towards Luke and smiled.

"You beat my weak brother!" he yelled. "Good start!" Rado then ran and hit a Kokiri hard in the back with his nunchuck, eliminating him.

They were then down to four. Luke, Rado, Tedo, and Mido. Mido smiled at Luke. "You made it! But... This is as far as you go..." Mido then looked at Rado and smirked evilly. "But we have to get rid of you first."

"Yea... you never can beat me one on one... you two always gang up on me..." Rado swung his nun-chuck at lightning speed. "Let's get it!" He ran at Mido. Tedo held his slingshot in ready position, aimed at Rado. Luke ran at Tedo and hit him hard in his hand with his wooden sword.

"AAARGH!" Tedo looked like he was in great pain. He fell to the ground in obvious defeat.

"I did it..." Luke said in disbelief.

"Good job, bub!" Rado said. He swung the nun-chuck and ran toward Mido. "You WILL be defeated this year!"

Mido gulped. The Kokiri in the trees all looked startled. They were all happy that Mido would be defeated. If he didn't win, he would no longer be their leader , or the only one allowed to wear pants.

Suddenly, everyone heard a lot of cackling. Rado stopped in his tracks and looked toward lost woods. All of the Kokiri heard a voice in their head, the Great Deku Tree's voice.

"_Children, the time for you to let you're warrior ways out is now! Attack the intruders!"_

Out of the Lost Woods, a mountain of Skull kids flooded the forest. They attacked the Kokiri sitting on the roofs watching the fights. They broke into their house's taking whatever they wanted.

"What are ya'll waiting for?" Mido said as he chopped a few down with his deku stick. "Attack these guys!"

All 12 of the warriors ran towards the hundred of skull kids. The non-fighters ran toward the Great Deku tree. If their ever was a problem, they were to descend down his belly. His insides made a sweet honey substance that they could live off of, at least the base did. When you went deeper, it was told that it was dangerous.

"Luke! We can't win like this!" Leksus yelled as Luke knocked two skull kid away. She flew high above the chaos and scanned the area. "I don't see Chaub anywhere..."

"No surprise!" Luke said. He blocked an attack from an oncoming skull kid. "He loves the Kokiri! He'll never do this!" He threw the skull kid back and took off it's hat. Skull kids will run and hide in shame if their hat is removed... Luke was told this by Chaub.

"AAAHHH!" The warriors turned around and saw the Kokiri runnning away from the Great Deku Tree's direction. Behind them were skull kids riding on wolfos. They grabbed the Kokiri and retreated to the Lost woods. Luke picked up his slingshot and chased after them, releasing seed after seed, knocking a few off of their wolfos.

"Luke!" Luke turned around and saw Mido surrounded by three of the beasts. Rado and Tedo were beside him, injured on the ground. The first wolfos launchd itself toward Mido. Mido ducked and hit it in the jaw with his stick. Luke hit another with the slingshot, blinding it in the left eye. It ran away screaching. The other jumped on Mido and attacked visciously, scratching and biting.

"No!" Luke rushed over to him but fell over. The wolfos picked up Mido, more came and picked up Rado and Tedo. A lone skull kid wearing a skull masked riding on a larger wolfos approached Luke. A green energy surrounded Luke, preventing the skull kid from approaching any further.

"For some reason, you are being protected. Come save your "family". If you're not there with the Master's Sword then your friends will all be destroyed. You have 72 hours..." The skull kid vanished as he said the final part. The green aura disapeared.

Luke looked around. He saw numerous bodies laying on the ground. Some were Kokiri, others wolfos and skull kids. Luke was sickened by the sight. He punched the ground. Why was he protected, yet the others were killed or beaten up? Tears streamed down his face. "WHY!" he yelled. Rain started to pour. Luke sat in the middle of the forest, crying to himself.

"Luke..." Leksus said. "We have to save the others. I know you're scared... becaue I am also... but we have to..." She sat on his shoulder.

Luke slowly stood up. He seemed to glow a little as he rose to his feet. He felt a burning in his left hand. He wiped his tears away. "We will save them..." he told Leksus. He ran to check on Elsie. She was still alive. Her calf inside of her also was doing well. He climbed the ladder leading toward his room. Leksus flew to the Great Deku Tree to make sure he was OK. Luke grabbed a pouch that was there since heremembered living in the great forest, he think he heard someone call it a bust bag. He put it on a clip that was connected to his belt. He also packed some Deku nuts and sticks. He put the slingshot in a spot on his belt also. He grbbed his wooden sword. He then looked at the sword that Chaub gave him.

"_If you're not there with the Master's Sword then your friends will be destroyed."_

Luke put the wooden blade down and picked up his new Kokiri sword. He finally put on his sword and left his house.

As he slid down his slide, Leksus flew to him. "Other than a few scratches, he's doing fine!" she said. Luke smiled. He then walked towards the Lost Woods. He climbed up toward the opening and entered.

"Hey, let go of me!" Mido yelled. He was tied up and being carried by teo skull kids. They snickered as other skull kids poked him with sticks. "I am the leader of the Kokiri! I will not go down this easily!" Mido cut the rope off of him with a dagger he had stashed in his pants leg. He then cut off an arm of the Skull kid poking him. He backed away from the kids. He wasn't going to let them surround him. "Come on. I'll fight all of you!" he said.

"How about me..." Mido froze as he heard the voice. It was a mixture between a growl and a squeeky voice. He looked up and saw the shape of a large being.

"I-i'm not afraid of you!" Mido held his knife toward the monster.

"Good..." The monster growled. "Now I know ii wont have to hold back..." The monster closed in on Mido...

"AAAAAARGH!" Luke heard a loud scream as he was cutting through the bushes.

"That's Mido" Leksus gasped.

"I need to hurry!" Luke picked up his pace as he traveled through the Lost Woods. He knew how to get through the woods blindfolded, as much as he was through it with Chaub. He then remembered that he didn't know where he was headed... He went right and left and Din knows what other direction. After at least two hours, he sat on a long.

"Leksus... you're no help..." Luke said with his head in his hands.

"W-w-what!" Leksus started to glow a bright red. "How dare you, you little ungrateful, unworthy, irresponsible, no mannerred..." Leksus thumped on his head with each insult.

As Luke sat on the log, he watched a vine reach out to him.

"_Little Prince of the forest, why do you look so down?" _It asked. _"If you looked below where you are sitting, you may be surprised..."_

Luke looked at the vine as it recoiled back into the thick grass. He then stood up, still being annoyed by the constant thumping and yelling of Leksus. He got on all fours and crawled through the log.

"You little brat!" Leksus said. "Leaving me like this! I'm your guardian! You cant live without me!" Luke was happy that the log was a tight fit. Leksus yelled at his butt instead of his face.

After what seemed like hours of crawling, Luke saw a light at the end of the tunnel. He sped up, happy to finnaly breath fresh air and stand on two feet. Suddenly there was a flash in front of the light, something must've walked by!

Luke crawled slowly, not wanting to draw any attention. When he reached the end, he peeked out slowly. He looked left and right and saw that everything was clear.

"Whew!" he sighed relieved. He stood up and stretched. Leksus came out, right behind him.

"Three words for you. Wash. Your. Bottom." She was glowing a disqusting green color. Luke looked straight ahead and saw a large building. The color was yellow and red, it loooked like it was bbuilt with leaves! He was a long way away from it, but it was so big he couldn't ignore it. Luke suddenly heard noise behind him. He pulled out his sword and shield and turned around.

"Watch out, Luke. It's more than one... and they seem hungry!" Luke stood alert, waiting on them to make the first move. Suddenly he saw an eyeball peek at him from behind a bush. He gulped and gripped his sword tighter. The monster ran at him. It looked like a spider, save the fact that it had one large eye in the center. Luke put up his shield and blocked off the bite that the spider tried to give him. He swiped with his sword, but the spider kept coming. It jumped off of his shield and backed up. It then sprang again. Luke was ready this time. He thrust forward just as the spider jumped, and went straight through it's massize eyeball. The spider went limp and slid off of his sword.

"That... was gross..." Luke panted out.

"It was a Young Ghoma..." Leksus said. But I thought the Hero of Time killed all of them...?" She said confused. "Well lets move. It's seldom to see them alone." As the duo walked/flew away, there was a lot of chattering going on behind them. The young Ghoma's were anticipating this meal, and won't let it get away from them.

The first official chapter! Read and review, tell me how I did/ good or bad. Thanx!


End file.
